Undercover or Love?
by PoIkadotgirl
Summary: Ally is a spy sent to Marino high to go under cover since she is being hunted down by terrorists. But will her cover stay a cover? Will assassins attacking her at school kill her cover? More importantly being in love with Austin Moon? Mild Violence and cursing. rated M to be safe.


**This is my new story Undercover or Love? There will definatly be auslly in most of the stories I write! Soon, I will be putting up Cheer Fever so e excite! YAY! Now you may start to read :)**

* * *

I hate being the new kid. Even though I am used to it going from school to school doing undercover sting operation I still hate it. The looks and also always being an outcast. Though this time, I am really going undercover.

FLASHBACK

"Ms Dawson can you come to my office" My boss says through the microphone in to my earpiece.

"Uh yeah sure! Why do you need me to?" I asked.

"It is urgent Miss Dawson." He says seriously.

"Yes sir!" I say. Then I continue fighting this spy that came from France. As he threw a punch, I caught it and twisted his arm. He yelped in excruciating pain. He tried to throw a kick at me but I grabbed it, twisted it and threw him on the floor. He quickly got up and threw a punch at my stomach. I quickly recover just as he is throwing a side kick at me. I block it with my wrist. Then I grab his wrist and flipped him. He landed on his feet and kicked my square in to stomach. I didnt recover fast enough to see the punch coming towards my head. Then he pinned my on the ground. "Ze rumor waz true. Ze americans are edy badz fighterz" He said in a thick french accent. "Nice accent" I sarcastically say distracting him. I kick him in the manhood. As he lost grip of me I flipped him and took out my knife. "Xander will never beat me. And next time, bring backup!" Then I stabbed him hard and and pressed the knife hard. Then I yank it out as he yells in pain. Ha! I drag him to a closet and tied him up with rope. I walk out and I hook my grappling hook to the window and jump out. When I land on the next building. Then I started to jump buildings. Though it sounds hard it is pretty easy. I kept doing that until I got to my boss's secret apartment. In the apartment is another secret door which is behind the book shelf. When you pull the certain book it recognizes you hand print and then the book shelve slides open and inside is a huge layer. Like a police station...undercover...and for spies only. So I walk to my boss's office. Since this is high tech the door opens even before you get to it.

"Um hi boss you said you needed me?" I asked.

"Yea." He clicks a button and closes the door. So now this is seriously. He usually leaves the door open.

"So you remember when you fought Gibson Buttox?" I slightly chuckle because of his name. My boss did chuckle back so I stayed quiet. "He used to be part of Z-Kill and he put you on the top of Xanders most wanted list and they are hunting you down." I slightly gasp. Ugh not again! The last time I was hunted down by another terrorist group my mom and dad were killed so I got so pissed off I killed all of them in the group. The name of the group was Z-Kill. I guess I didn't kill all of them so they went to Xander and decided to put me number one on their most wanted list.

"So you have to go undercover to a high school and act like your a normal teen okay? I have already selected you high school and filled out you application. You will be put in a home. Its not fostering though. They are spies except for their child. The parents names are Mimi Moon and Mike Moon and their sons name is Austin Moon. Your new identity is Hayden Summers. and your their cousin. Everything is in this packet. Your taking the next plane to Miami so get packing!"

"Why can't I just shave my head and live in the sewers! You know how I hate switching schools!" I whine

"Just think of this as another undercover sting operation, but real" He replies

"Gee, that helped a lot!" I say sarcastically.

I sigh and walk out through the bookcase and close it. A tear rolled down my cheek. I got used to Cali. I have a lot of friends here that are spies too! Like Mia Torrez. Boy, I am really going to miss her. And I really don't want to leave. This is where my parents grew up when they were spies. And I don't want to leave that behind.I wipe the tear and stomped out through the front door.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

I haven't seen the house I will be living in so I just dropped my stuff off at the office of Marino high. It is the first day of school so they gave me my schedule and my lock number and combination. I walk to my locker and I already memorized my combination. So I open my locker. I put all of my books and everything. After everyone left, I secretly made a secret compartment for all of my weapons. You know just in case a group of assassins decide to attack me in school. I run to class. First class Math. I quietly slip into class just before the bell rings.

* * *

**Yes, I know very short chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally. I only own but Mia Torres, Gibbson Buttox and the storyplot. Xander and Z-Kill are not real terrorist groups! So don't go being scared. Thanks for reading! Review for next chapter!**


End file.
